Patients with advanced heart failure characteristically exhibit sympathetic nervous system activation, intense vasoconstriction, and feelings of loss of control with poor psychosocial adaptation.The use of adjunctive therapies such as biofeedback relaxation could address both physiologic and psychologic Manifestations of heart failure. Specific aims of this project are to determine the physiologic, clinical and psychological effects of a biofeedback relaxation intervention.